


【豆莲】九号房间 03

by Ryanoi



Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [3]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: mameren
Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832575
Kudos: 2





	【豆莲】九号房间 03

不知这一顿是午饭还是晚饭，两个人只匆忙塞满胃袋，饱腹感让他们轻松了很多，川尻把剩余的食物放好，看到电视机的屏幕回到了初始状态，他说服自己也许此刻开始就不会被监视了，默默地回到床边坐下。

“莲君，现在浴室有水，你想洗个澡吗？”

豆原去卫生间擦了擦脸，空调房里他依旧出了许多汗，这里情形太复杂，更要命的是不这么做，他会控制不住多想。看到川尻背对着他的瘦削身影，豆原后悔自己当时没能说得更强硬点。

“莲君？”

“不了，我洗澡很花时间，小豆要先洗吗？”

川尻的语气很平静，豆原和他相处久了，能听出他隐藏的害怕。

“我想等睡前再洗，莲君，没事吧？”

豆原坐在他身边，单人床塌陷下去一块，窗外的液晶屏也变化成了傍晚的景色，室内的日光变得柔和，昏黄的夕阳余晖是人造光，晕染在川尻平静的面孔上。

“明天会是什么呢……我只是在想这个。”

豆原和平时一样搂住了他的肩膀，他们经常这样互相打气鼓励对方，川尻却反常地僵住了，本该同样搂住他的手臂，迟迟地没有动作。

那个由自己主动的吻就像烙印一样，刻在川尻的脑海里不能抹去，哪怕刻意地把心思放在满足食欲上，还是会想起来，那紧紧拥抱着度过的，滞闷至极的三分钟。

少年的味道很干净，川尻明白自己不该再想下去，可是当豆原的手触碰到自己，那掌心略高的体温，带着青春期特有的燥热似的，让他的大脑变得迟钝。

“不论是什么，我都会和莲君一起度过。别在意了，我们一定会安全地离开这里。”

“我……”

“一点也不像平时的莲君了啊，怎么了？快去洗澡吧，会舒服一些的。”

“嗯。”

川尻只能被动地接受了豆原的提议，明天因为未知而扑朔迷离，但是对未知恐惧也是没用的，不知在哪里窥伺着的，黑色的眼睛，它们的主人应该正欣赏着自己挣扎难堪的好戏吧？绝不能就此懈怠，整蛊节目也好，真正的无良实验也罢，身为兄长的自己怎么能一蹶不振呢……

任冰冷的水柱击打在裸露的身体上，川尻回想着以前和豆原相处的情景。他是那么懂事而可爱的弟弟，一直不甘人后地努力，和自己一起支撑着光辉灿烂的舞台。如今却因为这该死的局面，产生了不可告人的秘密。

暂时不用面对豆原，独自一人的潮湿浴室里，只有吵吵嚷嚷的水声，稍稍放松了过度紧张的神经。川尻动手调节了水温，不一会儿，室内的玻璃就附上了朦胧的水汽，而他只是站在水下一动不动。

豆原茫然地躺在床上，看着窗外橙红色的余晖渐渐被蓝紫色的夜幕取代，平时的这个时间他们要么准备去吃晚饭，要么还在商量着再练几遍舞蹈。然后自己偶尔会去川尻的房间玩游戏，消磨着宝贵的睡前时光。现在不必训练，也无法游戏，他的目光呆滞地转到不断地传出水声的浴室那边，玻璃墙丝毫不被蒸汽干扰，也没有磨砂玻璃的特有质感，而是清晰地透出川尻光裸的后背。

“……怎么回事？”

川尻自然一无所知，豆原也不是第一次见他的裸体，没什么好大惊小怪的，可是他的心情就和不小心偷窥到一样，视线不能从那塌下去的细瘦肩线，不发力就不会明显的肌理，流畅地延展下去的细瘦腰身移开。水柱在他的肩头溅出无数小水花，再温柔地流淌下去，融汇在后腰的腰窝处，那里是……

豆原摸着自己已然滚烫的脸颊，仓皇地背过身去侧躺着，窗外已经完全地黑暗下去，他也没心思多注意了，方才劝慰川尻的那些话，还犹在耳边，但是少年却无法劝导自己，从那温软生涩的唇舌里清醒过来。

第二天早晨。

豆原这一觉睡得并不安稳，梦里光怪陆离，他连几时入睡也没了印象，早早醒来是长期训练留下的生物钟作祟，不过被窝底下的身体好好地穿着酒店的浴衣，应当是川尻给他换的，那是不是没洗澡就睡了，豆原低头嗅了嗅，没有什么特别的味道。

川尻比他醒的还早，今天的课题明晃晃地出现在电视屏幕里，豆原有点近视没能看清，川尻则是一直站在电视机前面，也没察觉到他已经醒来了。

“莲君…早上好。”

“啊，早上好。”

川尻怔住了一下，才慢悠悠地回了他一句。

“来了啊，今天的。”

“是，今天的会很麻烦。”

昨天的不解，痛苦，羞辱，恼怒和今天的相比，简直是玩笑罢了。

豆原眯着眼睛终于看清了荧幕上的字:

“第二天，课题（二选一）:

①1被2抽血500cc；

②2主动为1口交。”

房间陷入了诡异的沉默之中，豆原还未成年是事实，可这不代表他一无所知。屏幕里明确写出的词汇，代表着一种亲密的性接触。他不能允许川尻遭受这种对待。

“莲君，抽血是要我们自己操作吗，他应该会告诉我们怎么做的，对吧……莲君？”

连续呼唤了他好几次，川尻才恍惚着应了声，“可那是500cc……一般情况下不能抽这么多的吧，会损伤到你的。”

“那又怎么了？总比…”

豆原噤声，川尻的脸上略过深深的绝望和痛苦，是他从未见过的，即便是在赛时遭遇失败，出道后遇到许多困难，他都没有露出过这么不安的表情。

“可以的，我可以做到的。”

川尻走过来，按着他的肩膀，他经常这么碰触豆原的身体，大笑着摸摸他的肩头，或者是轻轻拍他的后背，豆原也早已习惯了他，所以当那柔软而温暖的手，撩起了浴衣的下摆，他才没能在第一时间推开对方。

“就让我保护你吧……事已至此，如果连小豆你也受伤，就算成功逃出去，我也无法原谅自己……”

选择已然成立，屏幕开始了计时。

川尻洗过的头发长长地垂落在额前，遮住了线条颇锐利的细长眼睛，漂过的银白发丝和漆黑的长睫交错，饱含隐忍与爱怜的眼神并不能被捕捉到。豆原浑浑噩噩的任由他动作，对方的手指正按在自己的大腿上，从丰润的下唇里探出了濡湿而鲜红的舌尖，慢慢地凑近纯棉内裤里绷紧的性器。

“莲君……”

由于不可言说的梦境，和混乱的青春期，和来自他人的刺激，性器不知羞耻地在内裤里充血膨胀，坚硬的前端抵住了唇舌，豆原情不自禁地摩挲着对方的脖颈，本来是想就此推开的，可是动作又演变为距离的拉近。

川尻克制着呼吸，少年身体的清洁感反而更令人惭愧，更何况现在是天光大亮的早晨，他只是低着头，尝试着舔弄，经过昨天他也知道作假是无用的，屏幕上给出的要求更是具体到和低俗小说无异，每一个字都深深地印在脑海，在混乱之中由本能去实施出来。

好在豆原的抗拒并不明显，川尻生怕他会难受，甚至恶心，在脱掉对方的衣物之前，小心翼翼地征求了同意。

“我要脱了哦，小豆要把眼睛蒙上吗，如果不想看的话……”

豆原的眼睛还是亮亮的，他很难过地摇头，手心温热地覆盖在川尻的后脑，黑色的新生的短发冒了茬，扎得他很痒，不过他也没有心思分给多余的温柔，川尻褪下他的内裤，再一次对着那里，张开了嘴唇。

前端被容纳进一个狭小湿热的空间里，滑腻的舌尖凑上来，在凸起的部分打转，偶尔还会被坚硬的牙齿蹭到，豆原呼吸一窒，川尻就应声抬起了眼睛，从银发之后透出的微红的眼圈，湿漉漉的盯着他看，有太多他读不懂的情绪在里面打转。

“别在意，莲君。”

豆原很缓慢地喊他的名字，对方冰凉的手指从大腿移到性器末端的囊袋上，很生疏地爱抚着。深色的性器直挺挺地贴在了川尻的面颊上，他歪着头舔吻过柱身突起的筋络，无法出声的他由于口腔被塞满，只能发出些无意义的轻哼。

“呜……嗯…”

“莲君，对不起，对不起……”

在快要到达临界点前，豆原决然地从对方口中抽出，射精来得很急，他没能全部都兜在手里，有一些飞溅到了川尻的脸上，甚至是睫毛上，狼狈不堪地挂在上面。而川尻也没有立刻擦去，只是安静地仰着头闭着眼睛而已，豆原才发现自己的东西还留在他的下唇上，把那一块的鲜红也染上了半透明的浊白，他慌乱地想帮对方擦掉，川尻却伸手制止了他。

“别动……这次要求全部吞下去。”

川尻竟用手指揩去了脸上的浓稠，再顺从地舔起豆原满是精液的手指，豆原听到了他吞咽下去的声音，那张熟悉的脸上，此刻只留有陌生的表情。

豆原再也控制不了自己的情绪，流下了眼泪。

tbc


End file.
